<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Bois Inc. Ideas I Randomly Got That I Can't Currently Write by An_Omen_Retold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605600">Sleepy Bois Inc. Ideas I Randomly Got That I Can't Currently Write</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Omen_Retold/pseuds/An_Omen_Retold'>An_Omen_Retold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Final Destination (Movies) Fusion, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Yandere Philza, Yandere Tommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Omen_Retold/pseuds/An_Omen_Retold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If any of these ideas tickle your writer fancy feel free to write for them I'd love to see your works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Watson &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parental Yandere Philza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ok so with this idea Philza has always been parentally yandere for Wilbur &amp; Techno but he’s been hiding it through small acts to appease his delusions without tipping off ‘his boys’. Philza did however has build a giant inescapable maze around a nice hidden house he doesn’t really plan to use but made anyway just in case something happened &amp; he needed to hide ‘his boys’ from the world to keep them safe with him, only him, until he’s completely sure the danger has passed. Somehow such an event comes to pass &amp; Philza being the responsible ‘parent’ that he is drugs the two’s food &amp; drink the next time either goes to visit him, flying them to the maze house &amp; leaving them in rooms designed for their needs. Now Philza’s ‘boys’ are unable to ever leave him, whether they like it or not.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yandere Tommy wants his Dadza back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is kidnapping Tommy let's let him kidnap someone instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so what if after Doomsday Tommy comes to the conclusion that Phil's involvement was forced, that Techno &amp; Dream manipulated him to join them through his grief over killing Wilbur. So using the knowledge his dad &amp; brother both taught him he drugs Phil's tea &amp; takes him from Techno's house to a hidden base he built into the wall of the crater. He puts an unremovable shock collar, which is linked to the exits to shock Phil anytime he gets near, &amp; a tracking bracelet on Phil to keep him from leaving Tommy. Tommy locks all of his tools, weapons, &amp; armor in a secret storeroom to keep Phil from either attacking him or mining out. Techno goes searching for his friend, whether or not he finds Phil is something I haven't decided. But if he does find Phil he better be ready for a fight because Tommy's not letting go of his Dadza so easily. But that's if Techno ever does find him after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Final Destination AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You will need a base understanding of the Final Destination movies to understand this idea. Sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So Tommy's the one with the mass death vision thingy. He forces his family out of the mass death event, accidentally saving six more people. Phil is the first in line, then two random people, then Techno, then three random people, then Wilbur, then another random person, then finally Tommy. These random people can be DSMP members or OCs but they all ultimately die the first time around the list. The SBI takes at least three times around the list for one of them to die. They all do eventually die only to find out that Death themselves wants the four of them as his personal reapers &amp; they all live together happily in the in-between of Life &amp; Death.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>